Tokyo Mew Mew Truth or Dare
by MewHarukoxLovesxZelda
Summary: I have the TMM cast and I want you to leave your dares! "Lettuce: And truths..." MWAHAHA! EVERYTHING IS ALLOWED! :3 LET'S DO THIS!
1. Chapter 1

**Haruko:** Yay! This is MewHaruko's ToD game for TOKYO MEW MEW! *Poofs in TMM cast*

Masaya: Excuse me? Who are you and Where are we? *hugs Ichigo to his side*

**Haruko: **Shush. You aren't allowed to talk! And to answer your questions...I'm Haruko! And you are in my room! (:

Ichigo: Why are we here? *grabs pendant*

**Haruko: **For a Truth or Dare game! :3

Kish: What is that?

**Haruko: **Ummm People send in reviews that include _Dares_ and _Truths. _You have to do the dares and respond to the Truths.

Kish: Oh I get it! *smirks at Ichigo*

**Haruko: **Cute! *glomps Kish* Lettuce, come here.

Lettuce: O-Okay..

**Haruko:** *hands Lettuce paper* Read this, please?

Lettuce: Yes, *reads paper*

**Haruko: ***sweatdrop* Out loud please?

Lettuce: *blush* G-Gomen! Ummmm, Please send in your reviews!

**Haruko:** That wasn't hard, now, was it?

Lettuce: N-No..

Pai: *smiles*

Mint: I have a very bad feeling about this...*sigh*

Pudding: I don't! This will be fun na no da!

**Haruko:** *grabs bin* Put all your electronic devices in here, please?

Ichigo: How will I contact my parents?

**Haruko:** Easy! You don't.

Ichigo: *shivers*

Ichigo, Lettuce, Zakuro, Mint, Masaya, Ryou put their cell phones in the bin.

**Haruko: ***grabs Masha from Ichigo's cell* We'll need him...or um her?

Masha: ALIEN ALERT ALIEN ALERT!

**Haruko: ***punches* There...it's all good now. Just BE QUIET! Oh, one more thing, If you do not do these dares you will be eliminated from the earth in the most painful way there is! Example A: *stabs Masaya in the head with a ninja sword*

Ichigo: MASAYA! Haruko! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?

**Haruko:** I don't like him...

Kish: *laughs*

Ichigo: *death glare*

Kish: *shuts up*

**Haruko:** Don't fear her, Kish. If anyone trys anything, THEY'LL DIE!

Ryou: I hate this already...

Pudding: HEY! TARU-TARU IS HERE! *glomps*

Taruto: GAH!

_**Fun Fact: During the making of this chapter, Rise Against playlist was playing. **_

_**Thanks you and goodbye! REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2 PART 1

**Haruko: **Meow Meow! I got reviews! *fist pump*

Ichigo: *groan* Great...

**Haruko: ***shoots Ichigo in the head* Oops...

Kisshu: Kitten!

**Haruko:** Pudding read the first review!

Pudding: *cries* Bring Ichigo-oneechan back!

**Haruko:** *twitches* Fine... *revives Ichigo*

Pudding: Yay na no da! Thank you Haruko-oneechan na no da! The first review is from... NEZUMIso-soup!

**Lol, bonus for no Masaya, he annoys me too. X)**

**DARE: Zakuro dares Pai to dress up like Mew Lettuce. Eyebleed assured**.

**Haruko:** Hm...I've never cosplayed as Mew Lettuce before so I don't have an extra costume. Oh, I know! I'll just _poof_ one up! *poofs a Mew Lettuce costume*

Zakuro: Pai, I dare you to dress up as Mew Lettuce.

Pai: What? No. I will not be entertainment for low-life humans!

**Haruko:** *shoots Pai then revives* I might be a human but I'm not a low-life! I simply rock! :3

Pai: Fine! *put on Mew Lettuce cosplay*

Everyone laughs but Haruko, who looks like she's being tortured.

**Haruko: **Oh my eyes! They're bleeding! NEZUMIso-soup was right. OH THE PAIN!

Pai: It's not my fault, I'm ugly!

Lettuce: Y-You're not ugly, Pai-san!

Pai: *secretly smiles*

**Haruko: ***pukes* ahh, next review! Hm...Ryou, why don't you read it! *evil grin*

**HELLOOHHH! Dutch is IN DA HOUZE!**

**I wanna be in, you know all you need to know!**

**Dares:**

**Masaya: this is an easy one: die, if you don't want to, you die!**

**Kish: i decided to take a break ftom your hawt, awesome smexyness, so kiss  
>Ichigo<strong>

**Ichigo: kiss back and don't tell Kish it was a dare!**

**Ryou: you are my boyfriend now, live with it, and give me a kiss, ON THE LIPS!**

**Mom and dad: KISS! (Haruko knows who i mean)**

**Deep Blue: hellow little brother, long time no see!**

**Keiichiro: bake me a BIGGA welcome cake**

**Pai: kiss Lettuce**

**Lettuce: kiss back**

**Zakuro: kiss Mint ON THE LIPS!**

**Mint: no more tea for you, miss tea leaf!**

**Blue Knight: step on a potato and let it kill you!**

**Everyone that gets hyper: SUGAR AND WEAPONS! Gimmeh a chainsaw!**

**Truth:**

**Kish: did you know Deep Blue is your father, so you are my nephew!**

**Pai: are you emo? Are you gay? Are you goth? Do you have emotions? Why do i  
>ask so many questions? If Lettuce ask you to jump into a pit of insane<br>fangirls, would you? Do you hate me for asking you so many questions?**

**Ryou: why do you own a PINK cafe? Why are the mew outfits so revealing? If i  
>asked if i could paint the cafe, would you let me? What's your height? And<br>your weight? And your phone number? And what food do you like? And what type  
>of girl? And...sorry, fangirl side kicked in O.o<strong>

**Aneewais, that's about it, and yes Ryou, you have to answer the questions! Got  
>to go now<strong>

**~Dutch goin' out!****  
><strong> 

Masaya: What? Why do I have to die?

**Haruko:** Because Dutch said so! *poofs in Dutch*

**Dutch:** Awesome! Masaya...how are we going to kill you this time?

**Haruko:** I have an idea. *grabs Masaya and straps him to a table* I saw this on Juno, beleive it or not... _

A huge wooden cylinder goes painful slow through Masaya's stomach.

**Dutch:** Is he dead yet?

Ichigo: NOOOO! MASAYA! NO, YOU EVIL WITCHES!

Kisshu: Calm down, Kitten. Look at the next dare!

Ichigo: Oh...no

Kisshu: *grins and kisses Ichigo*

Ichigo: *kisses back*

Kisshu: AW! You kissed me back without it being a dare! I knew you loved me, Kitty!

Ichigo: That was a-

**Haruko: ***glare*

Ichigo: I mean, yeahh..I did. But I don't love you!

Kisshu: *pouts*

Ryou: Huh...fine. *kisses Dutch on the lips*

**Dutch:** *glomps* You're my boyfriend now!

Ryou: Heh...that's all right with me. You're pretty cute anyway.

Pudding: Yay na no da! *kisses Tart*

Tart: *blushes and kisses back*

**Dutch:** Yay! *turns to Deep Blue* Hellow, Little brother! Long time no see!

Deep Blue: Damn it...she's here too?

**Haruko:** Live with it, Deep Blue! She's your sister so be nicer! Keiichiro, GO BAKE DUTCH A WELCOME CAKE, FOOL!

Keiichiro: Okay, Miss Haruko.

Pai: Ummm

**Dutch:** Why are you sweating, Pai? Could it be, that you LOVE LETTUCE?

Pai: *kisses Lettuce, who kisses back*

Lettuce and Pai: *blush*

**Haruko: **Meant to be.. ^w^

Kisshu: Got the right. Pai loves his fishy! Don't ya, Pai?

Pai: *hits Kisshu over the head* Shut up fool!

Tart: I'm bored...

Zakuro: *kisses Mint*

Tart: HOLY CRAP! LESBIANS!

**Haruko: **Nice one, Taruto.. xD

**Dutch: ***points at Mint* No tea for you, Miss Tea Leaf!

Mint: Nooooo~ *dies*

Zakuro: Minto-san!

Blue Knight: What potato? *slips on a potato and falls off the cliff behind him*

**Dutch:** That one ^.^

**Haruko:** *cough* Um, this is a warning, Dutch is about to go crazy-

**Dutch: **SUGAR AND WEAPONSSS! *grabs a chainsaw*

Pudding, Tart, **Dutch**, **Haruko**, and Kisshu: *eats alot of candy and grabs a weapon*

Pudding grabs two daggers and stabs Masaya in the face. Tart grabs a hammer and hits Pai with it. **Dutch** has her chainsaw and cuts og Masaya's head and arms off. **Haruko** grabs a ninja sword and fights Zakuro. Kisshu has his sais and he kills the Blue Knight. The five of them catch Masaya's symmetrical body on fire and howl like wolves.

**Dutch:** Okay, we're back! *stands next to Ryou*

Ichigo: I'm scared...

Kisshu: *hugs Ichigo* It's okway, Kwitty-Cwat!

Ichigo: Why are you talking like that...?

**Haruko:** Kisshu! I'm scared too!

Kisshu: Hah- no.

**Haruko:** *pouts and revives Masaya, Blue Knight, and Zakuro*

**Dutch:** Kisshu, You're father is Deep Blue. So that means you are my...nephew!

Kisshu: What?

**Dutch: **Pai, are you emo? Are you gay? Are you goth? Do you have emotions? Why do i  
>ask so many questions? If Lettuce ask you to jump into a pit of insane<br>fangirls, would you? Do you hate me for asking you so many questions?

Pai: No. No! No. No...maybe...sometimes. I don't know but it's getting annoying! Uh, for Lettuce I would. If you ask anymore then, yes I very much would hate you.

**Dutch: **Ryou,why do you own a PINK cafe? Why are the mew outfits so revealing? If i  
>asked if i could paint the cafe, would you let me? What's your height? And<br>your weight? And your phone number? And what food do you like? And what type  
>of girl?<p>

Ryou: Because, to attract attention. Because I'm a pervert? No. I don't care. I seriously don't care. *grabs **Dutch**'s phone* I'll type it in for you. I like cake. I like nice and cheerful girls, also ones that are easy to tease.

Kisshu: Kitten's easy to tease...

Masaya: Leave Ichigo alone!

Kisshu: When did tree-hugger get back?

**Haruko: **I think I revived them a couple minutes ago...

**Dutch: **Obviously, that was a mistake. He's already starting to talk again.

Ichigo: Hey! He has points!

Mint: Name one.

Ichigo: ...

Everyone: EXACTLY. POINT PROVEN!

**Haruko: **Yay! _Part 2_ will be up soon :3 Don't leave anymore dares until then. Thanks!

_**Fun Fact: Panic! At The Disco was playing when this chapter was being made!**_


	3. Chapter 3 PART 2

**Haruko:** Aaaaaand we're back with _Part 2_ ~Nya! And just so you know, I have blue hair that goes alittle past my shoulders(I change my hair alot)...green eyes. I usually wear anime stuff. Like right now for instance...I'm wearing a Medusa jacket with a white long-sleeve shirt underneath. I'm wearing a Death The Kid stripes beanie. A light blue mini skirt with grey legging that go to my knee. and lastly black converse

**Dutch:** Oh, you got alot of reviews.

**Haruko:** Damn it ~nya!

Pai: Why on Gods earth are you doing that? -.-

**Haruko:** I said it too much and now I'm addicted to saying it. Plus, I never knew you were religious...~nya!

Pai: I. Hate. You.

**Haruko:** Yeah Yeah, love you too! :3

Pai: I said I-

Kisshu: Give it up, Pai...

Pai: *grumble*

**Dutch: **Daddy, why don't you read the review this time?

Tart: Fine...*sigh* This review is from _sailor phoenix black_.

**Yay another ToD, dare time.**

**Haruko: Did you bring Deep Baka in?**

**Kisshu: Say hi to your daddy Deep Blue**

**Ichigo: If Kisshu faints then you have to kiss him awake, if not then you still have to kiss him.**

**Mint: Kiss Ryou then Masabaka and tell us who is better.**

**Ryou: Pay Ichigo $50 for every insult you gave her in the past, present, and for future chapters.**

**Taruto and Pudding: Kiss**

**Pai and Lettuce: Play seven minutes in heaven.**

**All I gots for now, oh and can I be on? My name is Tsuki, and I look exactly like my Oc Tsuki, only I am way more violent and carry a bazooka, this is gonna be awesome please update soon**

**Haruko:** Of course you can be on! *poofs in Tsuki*

**Tsuki:** Cool! Haruko, did you bring Deep Baka in?

**Haruko: **Yep! He isssss...*looks around* where'd he go?

**Dutch:** He was being bad so I locked him in his room.

**Haruko:** Ohhhh, nice but he has to come out now.

**Dutch:** Fine...*unlocks door* Hello, brother! ^.^

Deep Blue: Fool!

**Haruko:** You aren't Excalibar!

Deep Blue: I don't know what you are talking about, pathetic human!

**Haruko:** This! *poofs in Excalibar*

Excalibar: *points white cane in Deep Blue's face* FOOL!

**Haruko:** Nice. *poofs out Excalibar*

**Dutch:** Nooooo~

Kisshu: Wait...huh...? *faints*

Ichigo: Oh god...*gives Kisshu mouth to mouth*

Kisshu: *takes advantage of the situation*

**Tsuki:** Did he even faint..?

**Haruko: **No he was faking! ^w^

Mint: Sorry, Dutch. *kisses Ryou then kisses Masaya* Ummm, Ryou's better. I don't like tree-hugger lips.

**Tsuki:** Ryou, pay Ichigo $50 for every insult you gave her in the past, present, and for future chapters.

Ryou: Fine. *pays Ichigo a million dollars*

Kisshu and Masaya: *glare*

Ryou: What? You said yourself green elf, she's easy just too easy to tease!

Tart and Pudding: *kiss*

**Dutch and Tsuki: Aw!**

**Haruko:** PAI, LETTUCE! Closet, now!

Pai and Lettuce awkwardly go in the closet.

**Tsuki: **Zakuro! Read the next!

Zakuro: Whatever. The next reviewer is _MoonlightMew513_!

**Hey Haruko! Nice to see you again. Can I join you? In case you forgot I have Medium length brown hair with red highlight, a cresent moon tatoo between my colar bones and I am wearing a red blouse, black skinny jeans, and black convers. Anyways for my dares.**

**Dares-**

**Ichigo: Kiss Kisshu-kun!**

**Kisshu: I still like to so *glomps***

**Tart: Take Pudding on a date.**

**Truths-**

**Lettuce: Do you like Pai-san?**

**Tart: Did you enjoy your date with Pudding? Be honest.**

**Ichigo: Whos a better kiss Kisshu or the treehugger.**

**Haruko:** Yay! I'm on her ToD, so she can join! *poofs in Moon*

**Moon:** Hey Haruko!

**Haruko:** Nice to see you!

**Moon:** You too!

Ichigo: Can we just get to the dares already?

**Tsuki:** Eager much? *laugh*

Ichigo: N-NO! *kisses Kisshu*

Kisshu: Kitten love me!

**Moon:** *glomps Kish*

**Dutch:** Tart, take Pudding on a date!

Pudding: Yay, Taru-Taru is going to take Pudding on a date na no da!

Tart: What's a date..?

**Haruko:** -sweatdrops- Aliens are kind of stupid.

Mint: Taruto, *explains what a date is*

Tart: oh. god. *teleports with Pudding*

**Haruko:** CRAP! They're still in the closet! That's over 7 minutes! *opens door*

**Moon:** Lettuce, do you like Pai-san?

Lettuce: H-He's very smart and very good looking...

Ichigo: Is that a yes?

Pai: *raises a eyebrow*

Mint: Give it up, Lettuce! We all know it!

Kisshu: Don't worry. He likes you too, Fishy!

Ichigo and Pai: *whacks Kisshu over the head* Don't call her that!

Lettuce: I-I guess I do..

Pai: *smiles*

**Dutch:** HOLY CRAP! HE SMILED!

Everyone: Woahhh...

Pai: -sweatdrops- uh..

Tart and Pudding teleports back in. Tart jumps on a post and beats his chest with his fist. Pudding jumps on Haruko and slobbers on her beanie.

**Haurko:** EW, PUDDING! THAT'S MY DEATH THE KID BEANIE!

Pudding: Sorry, Haruko-oneechan, na no da!

**Haruko:** *mumbles* Sorry's not gonna clean my beanie...

Ryou: *laughs* Stupid!

**Tsuki:** Tart, how was your date with Pudding?

**Moon:** Be honest!

Tart: IT WAS GREAT! We went to the candy store and ate half of everything they had! BEST. DAY. EVER! *jumps up and down*

Pudding: Yeah, na no da! Taru-Taru threw up on a woman that was wroking there, na no da!

Ryou: Um, Pudding I don't think that's good?

**Haruko:** Well, okay then...Ichigo!

**Dutch:** Who's a better kisser? Kisshu or the tree-hugging baka?

Ichigo: Uh, K-Kisshu.

Kisshu: HAH! IN YOUR FACE, TREE-HUGGER!

Masaya: *frowns* We are over, Ichigo!

Ichigo: *grabs Haruko's pistol and shoots Masaya in the face four times*

**Haruko:** Nice :3 Give me my pistol back, now..

Ichigo: *gives pistol back to Haruko*

**Moon: **Next review from _mewcdg_!

**hello, one dare for mint...tell ichigo that mint has a crush on her. and please do something to shut ryou up...**

**Haruko:** Mint...*ahem*

Mint: No no no no no no!

**Haruko:** *raises pistol to Mints head* Do it.

Mint: Ahhhh! Okay! Ichigo!

Ichigo: *stops making out with Kisshu* Mm, yes Mint?

Mint: *glances at Haruko* Do I really have too?

**Haruko:** Yes. It's a dare!

Ichigo and Kisshu: Mint, what is it? I'm getting impatient!

Mint: I have a crush on you, Ichigo!

Tart: MORE LESBIANS!

Ryou: *sarcasim* gaaaaaaaaasp

Zakuro: Do you really Mint? -looks down-

Mint: Ahhh~ *cries*

Ichigo: Well , that was strange...

Kisshu: Tell me about it. You're mine.

Ichigo: *giggles*

**Haruko: **Why is everyone paying attention to them? Pai is assaulting Lettuces mouth!

Everyone: *looks at Pai and Lettuce* REAL GASPPP!

**Haruko:** *slaps duct tape on Ryou's mouth*

**Dutch:** Great. Now, I can't kiss him.

**Haruko:** Sorry Dutch *anime tears*

**Tsuki:** Next review from _Laylaenchantix101_!

**haha, lol that was funny. can i join too? if not, thats fine. DARES!**

**hakaru: make a bottemless pit!**

**masaya: jump in the bottonless pit!**

**anyone: CHAINSAW! ITS ON! someone throw it in the pit!**

**ichigo: give a horse a bath...**

**kisshu: -gives horse tranquilizzer- what ya gonna do with it?**

**truths:**

**ryou: did you know that you have gray hair now? i can see it from here o_O.**

**who wants cake? :D**

**Haruko:** *poofs up a bottomless pit and Laylaen* Cool.

Masaya: Do I have to?

**Haruko:** How many times do I have to tell you people? YES YOU DO!

**Laylaen: **DO IT

Masaya: *jumps in pit*

**Laylaen:** I have a chainsaw! And it's on! Someone throw it in!

**Dutch:** I'll do it! *throws in chainsaw*

Everyone hears girly screaming.

**Tsuki:** What a girl!

**Moon:** Tell me about it...

**Haruko:** *leads a horse into the room* Ichigo give it a bath.

Ichigo: Uh, okay?

**Laylaen:** *gives Kisshu horse tranquilizzer* what are you gonna do with it?

Kisshu: ...

**Laylaen:** Ryou, you know you have grey hair? I can see it from here.

Ryou: *rips of tape* OW! MY IMAGINARY MOUSTACHE!

**Haruko:** Psshhhahaha! xD

Ryou: *franticly looks in a mirror and self-conciously holds strands of his hair*

**Dutch:** *rubs Ryou's back and kisses him*

**Laylaen: **Who wants cake? :D

Everyone: MEEEEE!

**Haruko: ***mouth full of cake* I deserve to read the next review...which is byyyy.._Evil Wizard Kairon_!

**Hello, all! May I ask if I can come on? I have longish black hair and red eyes, and I'm wearing a black hoodie and jeans!**

**Dares!**

**Masaya: Slap Ichigo-baka in the face and tell her you never want to see her again, then, go marry a ficus.**

**Ryou: Put on this lolita dress and don't take it off until chapter 4.**

**Mint: Don't drink any tea until chapter 5.**

**Truths!**

**Ichigo: How do you feel now that your 'soul mate' has dumped you?**

**Pie: Hi, onii-san! Now, tell everyone why you rarely show any emotion.**

**Ryou: How do you feel in that nice little dress of yours? :}**

**That's all, bye!**

**Haruko:** Why, of course! *poofs in Kairon*

**Kairon:** Sweet! Masaya, do your dare.

Masaya: *slaps Ichigo in tha face* I _NEVER_ want to see you again!

**Haruko:** *poofs in a random Ficus*

Masaya: *gets on knee* Will you marry me, Ficus?

Ficus: NO!

**Haruko:** The Ficus has spoken! *bows*

**Moon: **A Ficus actually won in a election for govenor.

**Haruko:** Yeah, I heard about that. But they didn't count it. The 2nd place guy took over. People actually perfer a plant than that guy! Pshh :3

Ryou: Damn everyone...except you Dutch! ^.^ *puts on a lolita dress*

Everyone: *laughs*

Mint: NO!

**Haruko:** *raises gun to Mints head* Yes.

Mint: Fine...*cries*

**Dutch:** JEEZ! You cry alot!

Ichigo: I don't care. I have Kissy-kun! *kisses Kisshu*

**Kairon: **Hi, Oniisan! Tell everyone why you are emotionless!

Pai: I'm not emotionless. I was just serious about getting our planet back.

**Kairon:** How do you feel in that nice little dress of yours, Ryou? :}

Ryou: Not so nice... -.-

**Tsuki: FINALLY! You're done!**

**Haruko: I KNOW v.v**

**Dutch: How many reviews did you put in this?**

**Haruko: Hell if I know...byeeeee peopleeee! **

**Excalibar: Review, FOOLS!**

**Dutch: YAY HE'S BACK!**

**Excalibar: FOOL!**

_**Fun Fact: I hate when my mom bugs me when I was working on this...damn it.**_


	4. Chapter 4 PART 1

Haruko: Hell-

Excalibar: FOOL!

Haruko: Helloandwelcometochapterfour! HAH I SAID IT!

Excailbar: FOOL!

Haruko: -sweatdrop- Damn you and your choice of words...

Dutch: Cool a new person sent in a review!

Moon: Hmmm, Ichigo! How about you?

Ichigo: Fine. The first review of the chapter is from _catgurl978_!

**can i be in? i have shoulder length blond hair, pail skin, and green eyes.**

**dares**

**ichigo: kiss someone (but not masaya) to turn into a cat and stay a cat for the whole chapter unless your needed for a dare**

**mint: tell kish ichigo hates him**

**lettuce: kiss pai**

**taruto: kiss pudding**

**kish: your my boyfriend now**

**truths**

**ichigo: did you secretly like kish this whole time?**

**lettuce: do you like pai or ryou?**

**zakuro: do you like pai?**

**pai: do you like lettuce or zakuro?**

**thats all i have for now, but i'll come up with more later :D**

Haruko: *poofs in Cat*

Cat: Awesome, Ichigo, do the dare!

Ichigo: *kisses Kisshu and turns into a cat* Meow...(I hate this place)

Mint: *walks over to Kisshu* Kish, I'm sorry but Ichigo hates you.

Ichigo: HISSSSSSS! (MINT! WHAT THE HELL!)

Kairon: *whispers in Ichigo's cat ear* It was a dare..

Lettuce: Oh, well okay...*kisses Pai*

Pai: *MEGA BLUSH*

Tart: *kisses Pudding*

Cat: Kish, you're my boyfriend now!

Kisshu: WHAT?

Haruko: *whistle* That's not gonna go over well with Ichigo. *looks at Ichigo who is hissing*

Tsuki: I have an idea. Just poof up another Kisshu.

Haruko: ? I can do that?

Cat: Yay! Poof him up now!

Haruko: Oh...okay. I'll try! *poofs in another Kisshu*

Kish: Where am I? KITTEN'S HERE! *chases Ichigo*

Moon: *grabs Kish's collar and drags him next to Cat* This is your kitten now, Kish.

Kish: Okay. *hugs Cat*

Cat: Ichigo, did you secretly like Kish this whole time?

Ichigo: Meow Meow Mow Mew Mow (Not a first but now I love him!)

Dutch: Lettuce, do you like Pai or Ryou?

Lettuce: P-Pai

Tsuki: Zakuro, do you like Pai?

Zakuro: No.

Tart: *points at Zakuro* She's a lesbian!

Haruko: Pai, do you like Zakuro or Lettuce?

Pai: Lettuce..*blush*

Kisshu and Kish: We knew you liked Fish-girl!

Haruko: *runs in circles* YOU'RE BLUSHING! PAI IS BLUSHING! BLUSH! BLUSH! BLU-BLU-BLUSH!

Kairon: Is she okay?

Cat: I found this huge bag of skittles in the corner...It's empty.

Kairon: That explains everything..

Haruko: I-I think I'm good now.

Tsuki: Okay let's get on with the next review by..._1411alexis_!

**OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GAAAWWD! CAN I BE IN!**

**DESCIPTION!: SHOULDER LENGTH DIRTY BLONDE HAIR BLUE EYES BABY BLUE T SHIRT BLUE JEANS AND IF PPL INSULT ME I FLIP EM OFF OR GO BESERK!**

**DARES!**

**PAI: KISS LETTUCE**

**LETTUCE: KISS BACK**

**ICHIGO: BI*** GO KISS KISSHU NOW AND TELL HIM IT WASNT A DARE!**

**PUDDING: KISS TARUTO!**

**MINT: GO MAKE ME SOME TEA!**

**MASAYA: STAND IN THAT CORNER AAAANNND *THROWS FRIDGE AT HIM WITH BOMB INSIDE* OK THERE WE GO**

**HAKURO: EAT THIS CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE *THROWS A CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE AT U***

**TRUTHS**

**KISH: IF U LOVE ICHIGO THEN WHY DO U TRY TO KILL HER? AND IN EPISODE 45 WHEN ICHIGO TRIPS WHY DIDNT U TAKE HER? WHY DO U STALK HER? WHY DO SO MANY FANS PREFER MINTxKISSHU? DO U EVER WANT TO SLAP TARUTO? DO U EVER WANT TO KICK DEEP BLUE WHERE ALIENS SHOULD NEVER BE KICKED? DO U HAVE ANY FEELINGS FOR MINT?**

**DO I ANNOY U? DO U LIKE FUDGE BARS? GOOD HERES A FUDGE BAR... EAT IT EAT IT EAT IT EAT IT!**

**DEEP BLUE: WHY DO WANT TO DESTROY EARTH? AND WHY R U MASAYA? IF MASAYA WANTS TO SAVE THE WORLD THEN Y DO U WANT TO DESTROY IT? IF MASAYA IS UNDER THAT EXPLODED FRIDGE THEN HOW R U HERE? DID U GET OUT OF HIS BODY? CAN U TEACH ME HOW TO MAKE LIGHTNING COME OUT OF MY HANDS?**

**TARUTO: DO U LIKE PUDDING?**

Haruko: WOAH! *poofs in Alexis*

Alexis: SWEET! :D Pai-sir, KISS LETTUCE!

Moon: There's so many of those dares.

Tsuki: I think they're used to it now...

Kairon: Maybe so..

Blue Knight: Whatever...

Dutch: NO ONE SAID _YOU_ COULD TALK!

Pai: *kisses Lettuce*

Lettuce: *kisses back*

Haruko: *makes Ichigo human with magic*

Dutch: Magic?

Haruko: *makes a rainbow over her head* MAGIC!

Ichigo: *kisses Kisshu* That wasn't a dare..

Kisshu: *faints*

Haruko: Jeez, Ichigo. What are you, like 13? You said that like you were a hooker.. -_-

Alexis: PUDDING, GO KISS TARUTO!

Pudding: Woo! More kisses na no da! *kisses Taruto*

Kairon: Mint, go make Alexis some tea!

Mint: Damn you all. *leaves*

Alexis: GO STAND IN THE CORNER MASAYA! *throws a fridge at him which contains a bomb*

Moon: There we go.

Alexis: EAT THIS COOKIE! *Throws cookie at Haruko*

Haruko: AWESOME! *noms on cookie*

Alexis: Kisshu, IF U LOVE ICHIGO THEN WHY DO U TRY TO KILL HER?

Kisshu: I have to protect my planet and my family. It's my duty to claim the Mew Aqua. The Mew Mews were just in the way.

Haruko: I hate Mew Mews..*looks at Deep Blue hopefully*

Deep Blue: We will never be friends. I still hate you.

Alexis: AND IN EPISODE 45 WHEN ICHIGO TRIPS WHY DIDNT U TAKE HER? WHY DO U STALK HER?

Kisshu: I could see in her eyes, she still would fight. Cause I adore seeing her anythime I can...which is all the time.

Alexis: WHY DO SO MANY FANS PREFER MINTxKISSHU? DO U EVER WANT TO SLAP TARUTO? DO U EVER WANT TO KICK DEEP BLUE WHERE ALIENS SHOULD NEVER BE KICKED? DO U HAVE ANY FEELINGS FOR MINT?

Kisshu: I really don't know. YES. For trying to kill Kitten, yes. Hell no.

Ichigo: *looks at Kisshu with heart eyes* I love youuu

Kisshu: *kisses Ichigo*

Alexis: DO I ANNOY YOU?

Kisshu: Kind of.

Alexis: DO U LIKE FUDGE BARS?

Kisshu: Um...I guess?

Alexis: GOOD HERES A FUDGE BAR... EAT IT EAT IT EAT IT EAT IT!

Kisshu: *cautiously eats the fugde bar*

Alexis: *looks at Deep Blue* WHY DO WANT TO DESTROY EARTH? AND WHY R U MASAYA? IF MASAYA WANTS TO SAVE THE WORLD THEN Y DO U WANT TO DESTROY IT? IF MASAYA IS UNDER THAT EXPLODED FRIDGE THEN HOW R U HERE? DID U GET OUT OF HIS BODY? CAN U TEACH ME HOW TO MAKE LIGHTNING COME OUT OF MY HANDS?

Deep Blue: *sigh* None of your beez-wax. I took over his body. I have my own mind. Cause Haruko used her magic. Skip. No, I can't, shut up now.

Haruko: *another rainbow* MAGIC!

Blue Knight: We get it!

Dutch: *cuts off Blue Knights head* Shut up! Magic is cool!

Haruko: Like unicornss... :DD

Deep Blue: Annoying

Haruko: *glomps Deep Blue* Byuu~!

Deep Blue: GAH! Annoying human girl!

Taruto: I..I guess I do..

Pudding: Taru-Taru love Pudding na no da!

Kisshu and Kish: *snicker snicker*

Taruto: *blush*

Cat: *hugs Kish and glares at Ichigo*

Ichigo: *hugs Kisshu and glares at Cat*

Tsuki: O.o

Haruko: NEXT REVIEW frooooooom _Dutch_!

Dutch: Yes!

**WHY IS EVERYONE TORTURING MY METAL HEAD? TT^TT (yeah, a nickname for Ryou  
>because Ryou means platinum)<strong>

**Dares:**

**Ryou: have cake *gives cake* and you can choose one more hing from this WHOLE  
>room *puppy dog eyes*<strong>

**Masaya: i have a LONG dare for you, so i'll just PM it to Haruko O.o**

**Pai: HELLOH! *feedt bottle of emotions* BE HAPPY!**

**Haruko: bring Vegeta and Excalibur in!**

**Masaya again: you are immortal, no matter how much people try to kill you, you  
>cannot die, and you are handcuffed to me, and if you drag me into something i<br>don't want, you have a problem, and it's gonna get really bloody and lasts for  
>2 chapters ^-^ any questions?<strong>

**Deep Blue: did you know i'm 300,000 years older than you? you're just  
>1,000,000 and i'm 1,300,000<strong>

**Ryou: don't worry about my age, it's just how long i've lived, but i cannot  
>age...and i can make sure you don't either! you are perfect for it...but i<br>need to ask future daddy and my sis first O.o**

**Kish: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :3**

**i have a lot to tell...and you're gonna like my pm!**

Haruko: *cat smile* Yes~. I loved the PM. MWAHAHA! Except Naruto. I'll kill him! *clenches fist*

Dutch: *hands Ryou cake* Have some cake and choose one more thing from this WHOLE room *puppy dog eyes*

Ryou: *takes cake* I choose you. *kisses Dutch*

Masaya slips over a ladybug and falls into a hot bath of lava. He tries and fails to climb out, he falls in the acid puddle next to it. Masaya runs out to jump in the water but it's filled with sharks. He miraculously survives and runs into the forest. Then all the forest animals attack him. Masaya runs into a tree then gets pinned by Sasuke from Naruto. Naruto comes and get's so angry Sasuke was there before him, he goes nine-tailed fox mode and kills him. Dutch taped it all and put it on youtube and he has to watch it until he laughs.

Haruko: Awesome *smiles and stabs a ninja sword through Naruto's head*

Lettuce: Why did you kill him?

Haruko: I simply HATE Naruto! the only cool part about the show is Kakashi.. *frown*

Dutch: *feeds Pai bottle of Emotions* BE HAPPY!

Pai: *smiles really big*

Moon: Um, Dutch? Do you think you gave him too much?

Pai: *laughs and kisses Lettuce*

Kisshu and Kish: H-He NEVER laughs! NEVER! *shivers*

Haruko: Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Dutch: Bring Vegeta and Excalibar in!

Haruko: *poofs in Excalibar, Vegeta, Amaimon, and Goku*

Goku: Haruko! *hugs Haruko*

Haruko: Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Amaimon: What are you staring at? *makes finger circles\goggles over his eyes*

Haruko: Nothing, I'm just bored. And Amaimon, we're getting married.

Amaimon: Okay *kisses Haruko*

Haruko: Yay! Ooooh look! Excalibar and Deep Blue are having a staring match!

Excalibar: *points cane in Haruko's face* You are a foolish fool!

Haruko and Goku: *blinks*

Vegeta: *spits* Humans!

Masaya: I'm immortal...?

Dutch: Yes. *hand-cuffs him to herself*

Masaya: Oh god...

Dutch: Deep Blue, did you know i'm 300,000 years older than you? you're just  
>1,000,000 and i'm 1,300,000<p>

Deep Blue: Damn it.

Haruko: I think you hurt his pride...somehow. *hugs onto Amaimon*

Dutch: Eh. Ryou, don't worry about my age, it's just how long i've lived, but i cannot  
>age...and i can make sure you don't either! you are perfect for it...but i<br>need to ask future daddy and my sis first O.o

Ryou: O...kay? It's all good. *kisses Dutch*

Dutch: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KISSHU! :3

Kisshu: What? It's not my birthday...

Ichigo: ...?

Tsuki: Next review from...ME!

**That was hilarious, dare time.**

**Haruko: Bring in Death the Kid from Soul Eater in, you'll see why later on.**

**Masabaka: Go back in time and grab the hostesses including me a T-Rex egg with  
>one arm.<strong>

**Kid: Look, Masabaka has no symmetry, kill him, and I'll be nice and get rid of  
>those three white stripes in your hair.<strong>

**Everyone who gets hyper easily: SUGAR AND WEAPONS!**

**All I gots for now, please continue.**

Haruko: M'Kay! *poofs in Death The Kid*

Kid: Oh. Hello Haruko. Dutch.

Haruko: I'll teleport Masaya with magic.

Kid: Magic...?

Haruko: YES! MAGIC! *poofs Masaya out with rainbow dust*

Kairon: What the hell is Rainbow dust?

Haruko:... It's magic :3

Moon: There's alot of magic here...

Haruko: Of course. It's my room of magicalness!

Kish: It looks like an Otaku room.

Mint: Yeah. Is that a Goku figurine?

Haruko: It's a action figure actually..I collected a bunch of DragonBall Z action figures when I was little...

Ichigo: A Dante and Spike figurine also?

Kisshu: Total Otaku.

Kish: I agree

Cat: Totally *hugs onto Kish*

Haruko: *blushes* Shut up!

Tsuki: I think you should magic Masaya back now...

Haruko: Oh yeahhhh*poofs Masaya back*

Masaya: EVIL BITCHES! *throws eggs at hostesses*

Haruko: That's not nice. *plucks half of Masaya's eyebrow*

Masaya: What was that for?

Kid: *shoots Masaya a gazillion times* GROSS! That's the most disgusting thing I've ever seen. Don't you know anything about symmetry? UTTERLY DISGUSTING!

Dutch: Noooo~ not his stripes!

Haruko: No!

Tsuki: Yes.

Kid: M-My stipes? T-They're gone!

Haruko: *takes off beanie* Here Kid. These have your stripes on them. *put the beanie on Kid*

Tsuki: SUGAR AND WEAPONS!

Haruko: HELL YEAH! *get on Amaimon's shoulders with a ninja sword* LET'S KILL BITCHES!

Moon: See you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Haruko: Did you miss me? Probally not T^T

Laylaen: Let's just get on with the reviews...Mint.

Mint: Fine! First review of the 2nd part is _mewcdg_

**thank you for shuying ryou up, i have 2 dares**

**(1) mint jump off the cafe and land on pai just to see what happens**

**(2) ichigo, give brith to kisshu's kids**

Haruko: You are welcome :3

Kairon: Mint...do it.

Dutch: Do it, Mint!

Moon: Do it.

Laylaen: Do it!

Tsuki: DO IT.

Haruko: DO IT!

Mint: *jumps off the cafe and lands on Pai* Sorry!

Pai: You... BITCH! *chases Mint*

Haruko: Let's walk back to my room. *starts walking and get's hit with Excalibar's cane*

Excalibar: Walk THREE steps behind me.

Haruko: Whatever. I'll just ride with Goku. *gets on Nimbus Cloud*

Dutch: Ichigo! Go have babies with Kisshu!

Ichigo: WAH! I can't I'm 13! And he's like...what, 14?

Dutch: It was his birthday, so he's 15.

Kisshu: It wasn't my birthday!

Haruko: I'll just make you older! *throws rainbow dust on Ichigo and Kisshu* There. Now, Ichigo, you are 21 and Kisshu is 22!

Ichigo: Where are we soposed to...you know...d-do it?

Tsuki: Ummm

Haruko: *poofs them away*

*9 months later!*

Ichigo had a baby girl named Yuki.

Dutch: Okayyyy next review from...

Excalibar: From _Kairon_!

**Heh heh, funny! 'Kay, now to the point:**

**Dares!**

**TMM cast: switch clothes with your soul mate.**

**Kish: TRUTHFULLY tell Ichigo how she looks in your outfit.**

**Truths!**

**Mint: How does it feel without your precious tea?**

**Ryou: Which did you like better? The lolita outfit, or the outfit you have on now?**

**'Kay all done! ^^**

Haruko: *ahem* YOU HEARD HER! SWITCH CLOTHES!

Kisshu: She look's really REALLY HOT! *drools*

Ichigo: *blushes*

Kairon: How does it feel without your precious tea, Mint?

Mint: I haven't slept in days...

Haruko: Like I let you sleep anyway!

Ryou: I hate you.

Dutch: Well okay then...heh heh heh.

Pudding: I'll read the next na no da! It's from _Moon_ na no da!

**HAHAHAHA! Oh no not excalibur. You should have brought my Kid-kun and Soul!:P :O and I know almost all the hosts! I feel special because most of you are in my ToD. I love this one. Its way funnier then mine! Ok now for the dares.**

**Dares-**

**Pai: I like you so here! *hands him a free trip to disneyland for him and someone else.* Also I may like you but if you dont use then correctly I will throw you in the fangirl pit.**

**Mint: I dont care if you are a lesbian. I think its kind of funny. So make up with Zakuro.**

**Truths-**

**Zakuro: Do you love Mint?**

**Keiichiro: You do like nothing in my ToD. Will you be doing anything in this one?**

**Im having a bit of dares block so thats all I have for today. Update soon Haruko!**

Haruko: Okay! *cat smile*

Amaimon: *feeds Haruko a pocky*

Haruko: Yummy!

Pai: Uh...thanks for the tickets, Moon!

Moon: No problem!

Pai: *teleports with Lettuce*

Mint: *walks up to Zakuro, crying* I'm sorry, Oneesama! Forgive me! It was only a dare!

Zakuro: It's okay, Minto. *hugs Mint*

Taruto: I swear...they. are. lesbians!

Moon: Zakuro, Do you love Mint?

Zakuro: Well, truthfully...yes I do.

Mint: Oneesama...*heart-eyes* I love you too!

Taruto: EVERYONE SEES IT, RIGHT?

Haruko: No *cat smile*

Taruto: GAHHHH! *grabs hair*

Keiichiro: Um, I think I baked Dutch a welcome cake..

Haruko: And you made a mess in my kitchen! My mom almost killed me.

Dutch: The cake was awesome!

Tsuki: Yeah it was delicious!

Pudding: Yeah, Taru-Taru ate the most na no da!

**Haruko: Let's end this here. **

**Hostesses: Okay!**

**Haruko: WEE!**


	6. Chapter 6 PART 1

Haruko: WEE! :3 First review from Laylaen~!

**GIMME THE SUGAR! GIVE IT TOO ME! i just ate sugar so IM HYPER!**

**DARES:**

**MASAYA:...I BROUGHT A CACTUS TO LIFE AND NOW ITS OUT TO KILL YOU! SO RUN WHILE YOU CAN o_O.**

**ICHIGO: DRESS LIKE A CACTUS AND CHASE MASAYA WITH A CHOICE OF WEAPON**

**DUTCH AND HAKARU: PICK THE WEAPON ICHIGO WILL USE TO HUNT MASAYA!**

**DEEP BLUE: WEAR THIS PINK DRESS! wait...pink? I HATE PINK! DIE PINK DIE!**

**KIICHERIO (SORRY IF I MISSPELLED IT): MAKE ME SOME COOKIES SO I CAN BE MORE HYPER!**

**peace out! -jumps everywhere-**

Dutch: *throws sugar everywhere*

Laylaen: OH MY GOD! IT'S LIKE A SUGAR MOUNTAIN!

Haruko: WEE! *slides down the sugar mountain with Pudding*

Pudding: That was fun na no da! Let's do it again na no da!

Haruko: Um,...Laylaen already ate it all...

Pudding: What, na no da? That's impossible na no da! It was like thirty feet na no da!

Laylaen: Sugar! Sugar sugar sugar sugar SUGARRR!

Moon: Ah! Get it! *throws sugar at Laylaen*

Tsuki: Don't give her anymore! She is past maximine hyperness!

Haruko: WHAT? I haven't even done that!

Laylaen: TREE-HUGGER! I BROUGHT A CACTUS TO LIFE! IT'S GOING TO KILL YOU, RUN BITCH, RUNNNN!

Masaya: What? *runs for dear life*

Haruko: You gave him a headstart...*poofs Ichigo in a cactus costume*

Ichigo: Crazy girls.

Dutch: Here...*hands ichigo a flamethrower*..Burn him like the tree he is!

Kairon: Tree?

Ichigo: *runs after masaya, laughing like crazy*

Dutch: I decided Masaya is a tree in disguise who is trying to take over the world.

Tsuki: Smart.

Haruko: Very ^^

Moon: *ahem* Deep Blue.

Haruko: Wear the dress, bitch! ^^

Deep Blue: *mutter* and you want to be friends...*put on a pink dress*

Laylaen: Pink*twitch*...PINK! DIE PINK, DIEEEE! *stabs the dress and Deep blue in the process*

Haruko: DEEP BLUE NOOOO! xD

Haruko: Go bake cookies, bitch!^^

Keiichiro: Ummm, o..kay?

Ichigo: Why are you girls calling everyone a bitch for?*just got back*

Haruko: It's national call every TMM character a bitch day.

Dutch: Duh

Keiichiro: Here's your cookies, Miss!*hands Laylaen a batch of cookies*

Haruko: I'm going to see what kind of mess you made this time...*walks into the kitchen*

...

Cat: Why is it so...quiet...

Keiichiro: *sweatdrop*

Haruko: SON OF A BI-!

Haruko's real mom: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED, HARUKO? DID MAKE YOUR SPECIAL BROWNIES AGAIN OR SOMETHING?

Haruko: ...that wasn't me that was Travis...*sweatdrop*

Haruko's real mom: NO ANIME FOR 2 MONTHS!

Haruko: IT WASN'T ME! IT WAS KEIICHIRO! I SWEAR IT WAS!

Haruko's real mom: YOU AND YOUR ANIME! *walks to Haruko's room*

Cat: HIDE!

Everyone: *hides under the bed*

Kish: *whisper* Do you think we should do this...?

Kisshu: *whisper* Yeah...i mean...don't tell her I said that..

(NOTE: Kish is Cats version of Kisshu. Kisshu is the regular Kisshu. ^.^)

Haruko's real mom: I DON'T SEE ANYONE! YOU'RE GOING TO A DOCTOR!*walks out*

Haruko: What the hell guys?

Everyone: *gets out from under the bed* Sorry. It's Kisshu's fault.

Haruko: KISSSSSHUUUUUU! *fire eyes explode and catch Kisshu on fire* Everyone on the other side of the room! *sits on bed with knees to her chest, glaring at everyone*

Tsuki: She gets this mad without anime?

Moon: I'm afraid so...

Taruto: Let's get on with another dare.

Pudding: From..._Moon_ na no da!

**This is funny!Not my poor Kid's stripes! I love him and and his stripes :( Im going to get straight to my dares.**

**Dares-**

**Pai: Good job you used them right so you and Lettuce get free cookies.**

**Hosts: Cake time!**

**Deep Blue: Poke! Now go sit in the corner because I said so.**

**Truths-**

**Tart: Do you think Zakuro and Mint are lesbians?**

**Ichigo: Did you have "fun"?**

**Haruko: Your sure this is rated T :P jk**

**Thats all I have for now. Bye bye peeps!**

Haruko: *spits to the side and keeps on glaring*

Moon: Good job, Pai! You used the tickets corectly! Now here is some delicious cookies!

Pai: Thanks. *pass a cookie to Lettuce*

Lettuce: *smiles warmly at Pai and Moon* Arigato Moon! It's my favorite kind!

Moon: Your welcome! *gives cake to hostesses* Cake time!

Dutch: Sweet! *fistpump*

Tsuki: Yum!

Cat: *shares her cake with Kish and smiles*

Kairon: This is really good!

Laylaen: It really is *licks lips*

Haruko:...*glares at the wall and poofs cake in another dimension to save for later and revives kisshu*

Kisshu: Is she pissed?

Moon: Yes. Poke! *pokes Deep Blue* Go sit in the corner now.

Deep Blue: *sits in the corner closest to Haruko*

Haruko: If you don't mind...that's the corner I was glaring at! *fire eyes*

Deep Blue: *sounds like Ichigo's japanese voice whining(we know how annoying that is...sheesh)* MOOOOON! CAN I LEAVE THIS CORNER NOWWW?

Moon: Nope. Tart.

Taruto: ?

Moon: Do you think Mint and Zakuro are lesbians?

Taruto: YES! YOU SEE IT TOO, RIGHT?

Moon: ...I never said that.. Ichigo, did you have _fun_?

Ichigo: *cat ears pop out* ~NYAAAA! *hides her face in Kisshu's chest*

Kisshu: Nothing to be ashamed of, Kitten!

Ichigo: ~NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Shut up Kisshu! You are just making thingssss worsssseeee!

Haruko: *smirks* I'm not completely sure Moon. *keeps poking Deep Blue with ninja sword and glaring*

Ryou: Next review from _Mew Polarbear_ na no da!

Cat: Did he just say..._'na no da'_?*sweatdrop*

**Hahaha this was so friggn funny. Ok dares ichigo:have a hot, ale out session with kisshu. Kisshu:kill masayabaka brutally and as unhumain as possible. Haruko have Inuyasha and Kagome come in and have them help kill masaya bake. Keiichiro(?) Who do you like out of the whole tmm cast? Answer truthfully. Minto here's som tea since I feel like being nice. Ryou why did you tease Ichigo so many times? Did you like her?zakuro are you cold and heartless to your manager? Pai did you like lettuce all through the tom series? If so kiss her and lettuce same question. And last but not least pudding taruto ichigo kish kisshu and every one else eat as much shugarry made treats that I mades myself like brownies and so on. And while on your sugar rush hunt down treehugger and kill all fan girls that get in your way! Can I be in the story 2? If so I have black hair that goes to mid back n I wear skinney jeans and a Gir tshirt and I wear knee length confers with spikes o have green eyes when I pissed this is always directed to treehugger. But the rest of the tome there brown. Rawr n I am a DINOSAUR RaWr well I gtg baii.**

**Baii honey-bee**

Haruko: *poofs in Polarbear and glances at Ichigo over her shoulder* Do it, Ichigo,

Ichigo: *shrugs* It's not like I have a problem with it anymore *starts making out with Kisshu*

Masaya: *grossed-out face* I see tounge! *gags*

Haruko: *stabs ninja sword through Tree's arm* NO GAGGING, BITCH!

Masaya: OWWW! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BITCH, BITCH?

Dutch: *bored look* You curse? Have you told your mommy yet?

Masaya: -self-esteem low-

Polarbear: *drools* XoX

Tsuki: You are drooling...

Polarbear: S-Sorry!

Haruko: *poofs in InuYasha and Kagome*

InuYasha: What are we doing here? Kagome, get behind me! *takes out sword*

Polarbear: Calm down. Sheesh. Just help kill the tree-hugger and you're free.

Kagome: This is another Truth or dare, isn't it?

Haruko: Gasp. No really?

InuYasha: Is she in a bad mood? Or is she just a b-i-t-c-h?

Haruko: Excuse me? *stands up with fire eyes*

InuYasha: I'm not afraid of you!

Dutch: *facepalm* Oh jeez..

Haruko: OH REALLY?

InuYasha: YEAH! REALLY!

Kagome: *tugs on InuYasha's arm* I-Inuyasha...be careful!

InuYasha: It's okay, Kagome. I can take her!

Haruko: What makes you so sure?

InuYasha: You're just a little shrimp!

Haruko: Kaaaaa

Cat: Oh crap...

Haruko: Meeeeee

Inuyasha: *grips sword*

Haruko: Haaaaaa- Meeeeee

Pai: This is bad *plugs ears and holds Lettuce*

Haruko: HAAAAAAAAAAA! *shoots blast at InuYasha, who evaperates in the blast*

Vegeta: Very impressive

Kagome: *screams* INUYASHAAAAAA!

Polarbear: Poof him back now! She's hurting my ears!

Haruko: Fine.. *poofs in InuYasha, who get's glomped by Kagome* GO KILL TREE-HUGGER ALREADY SO I CAN HURRY AND END THIS!

InuYasha: Fine *kills the tree-hugger*

Keiichiro: Lettuce. She's a very nice girl.

Pai: *glare*

Keiichiro: But I sopose...Zakuro is the best. She's very bueatiful and smart. My type. *smiles*

Haruko: *mutters* My type is the kind who cleans up their mess in the kitchen so I don't get my anime taken away...*spits to the side*

Polarbear: *hands Mint tea*

Mint: Thank you! Thank you! You're so nice! *star-eyes*

Ryou: Ummm Cause it's fun. and no...used to but now I have Dutch *kisses Dutch's cheek*

Dutch: Yay

Zakuro: I'm just cold and heartless to everyone.

Taruto: *suspicious look towards Zakuro as Zakuro winks at Mint* Damn...I swear..

Pai: No, I never had time to notice how bueatiful she really is. Inside and Out.

Lettuce: *blush* Pai-kun...

Haruko: *gets off bed*

Kairon: *whispers* What is she gonna do..?

Haruko: *smiles* Let's do this! *eats alot of sugary treats*

Hostesses and TMM: *eats alot also and chases after tree-hugger*

_**BYE BYE! :DD**_


	7. Chapter 7 READ THIS PLEASE

Hello everyone. I'm sorry but Haruko can't update anything anymore. She passed away on Halloween. She was stabbed and brought to the hospital. Again, I'm sorry.

I will try to update these for her because I have her chapter notes. I really will try. I'm sorry again!

Anyways, watch this youtube video in her memory. /VysE_Y5NHmo If the link doesn't show just go to 'MewHarukoAnime' it is her youtube account. Thank you guys for taking your time to read this.

,Amy


End file.
